


Blowing steam

by Ilyasviel



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyasviel/pseuds/Ilyasviel
Summary: After a very long day, Shepard decided to blow some steam fighting with the punching bag on James' space. But maybe they can think in a better way to blow that energy...





	Blowing steam

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic that I wrote to distract myself from work xDDDDD my mind is a very strange place hahahaha
> 
> As always, no beta reading, so all typos are my own ;) point them to me if you find one and I'll correct it! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! I really enjoyed writing it <3 Vega is one of my passions *O*

The last Council's meeting ended some hours ago, and Shepard has been very busy since then, talking with Anderson, Hackett, the Primarch, Wrex… It has been a fucking long day, and she needs a nap like breathing, but the stress of the day is still running high in her bloodstream, and she needs to burn it out. Going to her quarters, she changes her clothes for a pair of shorts and a tank top, picking up the bandages and beginning to wrap the left hand on her way to the elevator. She can think of a better way to burn the extra energy, but after so many months of trying, she has lost all hope with her lieutenant. So instead she will be discharging her frustrations and eternal pent-up with the boxing bag that Vega has on the cargo bay. Using an elbow, she pushes the button to the lower level, still working on the wrapping. 

 

But as soon as the elevator’s door open, the sound of someone hitting the bag she planned to destroy echoed in the space. The punches stop as soon as the ping of the elevator marks the closing of the doors again. James’ head appears behind the bag, sweat falling over his eyes. His face shows the surprise of seeing her down there at this hours, and when his brain finally assimilates her outfit, his brow can go higher. “Hey, Lola. Need something?”

 

Crocking a hip and leaning her right hand on it, she signals the bag with her wrapped hand. “I have too many knots in my back thanks to our friends upstairs and thought of using your bag to free part of that tension. Do you mind?”

 

“Not at all.”

 

She nods, moving closer to it before wrapping her other hand with the same practised ease than the other. James has moved inside of his cubicle and is working with his weights. Forcing herself to stop ogling him, she rechecks the wraps before moving near the punching bag. Taking a deep breath, she throws a direct punch at it. The hanging sack falls back, and she uses the movement to begin a dance with it. Her feet move side to side, jumping slightly, arms moving in rhythm with her legs. Left, guard, step, right, guard, step, hook, dodge, step, knee, elbow, step… Shepard keeps dancing with the punching bag until her hands begin to hurt, and with a contented sigh, she stops the swinging of the bag, leaning on it while catching her breath.

 

Nothing but silence is coming from James’ space, and she risks a peak around the bag. James is sitting on the ground, trying to secure his feet with the table, ready to make some crunches. He has taken off his shirt, and the sweat glistened on his dark skin, making Shepard’s mouth water. _‘If I can have a taste, at least I can have a show to remember later in my room.'_ Stepping away from the bag, she closes the distance to him, her breath still laboured but under control. “Wanna some help with that?” 

 

Resting in his hands, he takes a look at her, enjoying briefly the curves of her body and the few things her clothes leave for his imagination. Nodding, he changes his position to face her, “Yeah, thanks, Lola.”

 

“Anytime, Jimmy.” With a lopsided grin, she begins to unwrap her hands while he lays back, finding the perfect position and angling his legs how he wants. By the time her hands are free, he is ready, and she kneels in front of him, sitting on his feet and grabbing his halves. This is not the usual way to do it, but he is a big guy, and she will have to put too much pressure on his feet to keep him from moving. Is not like she plans to enjoy the feeling of his body trembling under her while he exercises… not at all.

 

James’ breath got caught in his chest when he feels her sitting on his feet. Wanting to finish this torture as soon as possible, he begins the series. Crossing his arms over his chest, he raises his upper body until his nose almost touches Shepard. Laying down, he repeats the process, and with every repetition, the grin on her face grows.

 

Shepard is enjoying the show. The feeling of his muscles straining when he raises from the ground, the view of his abs contracting, arms crossed, neck tensed… and he ends every single time in front of her. James finishes the first series and stays on the ground to catch his breath. Shepard uses the moment wisely, letting his halves go and resting her elbows on his knee, hands supporting her chin while she eats him with her eyes. He has his eyes closed, but seems to feel her heated gaze, “Enjoying the show, Lola?”

 

“Always, Mister Vega. Is the main reason I keep you around the ship.” His soft chuckle makes something to her insides, and she lets her eyes roam over his body, using the precious seconds she has to look at him like she wants. But then she ends on his crotch, and the bulge on it makes her temperature rise. Can he be turned on for the situation? Or is he always that way when exercising? No, she saw him before, and with very inquisitive eyes, and she never saw this. Maybe this time… When he crosses his arms again, she grabs the halves with a single thing in her mind. He does the first crunch, stopping an inch away from her. Does a second and a third, but with the fourth, Shepard takes the initiative, closing the distance and kissing him. She can feel his body tensing under her hands and feels like the world colliding around her. She made it, she has destroyed their friendship at last. But before she can move away from him, the humanised version of a Krogan that is James Vega charges against her. 

 

She didn’t know how he has done it, but in the blink of an eye, he has her laying over him, straddling his waist, while his arms keep her in place. “Lola…” 

 

The only thing that keeps her from running is his arms around her, and she does the only thing she can, avoid his gaze. “I’m sorry, James. If you let me go, I’ll leave like nothing like that has ever happened and we will never have to talk about it again.”

 

His arms tighten around her, “And if I didn’t want you to leave? If I want to talk about it and know what you mean by it?”

 

The heart inside her chest is beating so hard, and so fast she knows he can feel it. Knowing that he will not let her go, she positions her arms between them, raising her body as much as he allowed her, enough to look at his face when she talks. God knew they must have had this conversation while on Earth, long time ago. “You don’t have to be a genius to see what I mean by it, James. I’ve been trying to crawl under your skin for months now.” She blows a lock of hair that had fallen over her face, “Now that you know it, can we move from it? I know you didn’t want me that way--”

 

Her words are cut off by his movement, when he makes them roll until she lays on the ground and he is hovering over her. “Who says that?” The surprise must be written clearly on her face because he chuckles, snuggling her nose, “I wanted you even before we meet. But you know, chain of command and all that shit.” James is enjoying a bit too much the little gasp his words elicit on her. “But now, with the end of the world around the corner…” He lowers his face slowly, giving her the chance to stop him, but to his delight, she closes the distance, sealing their lips while her hands slips behind his neck. The first kiss is sweet and languid. Shepard tilts her head to one side, giving him better access, and he uses it, deepening the kiss, following the line of her lower lip with the tip of his tongue. She takes the hint, opening her mouth and giving him access to it. One of his hands finds his way to the curve of her hip, thumb sliding under the tank top. The feeling of his fingers on her makes her moan softly, and he growls, hand tightening his grasp. Breaking the kiss, he rest his forehead on hers, sharing the same air while catching their breaths. “Damn, Lola.” 

 

“Yeah, damn Jimmy.” Kissing the tip of his nose, she smiles at him while she lets her fingers play with the longer hair of his mohawk. “But I’m sure I can make you swear in Spanish.”

 

James hand moves up, thumb caressing the underside of her breast, making her gasp and arch into his touch. “Huh, are you sure about this?”

 

Wrapping her legs around his hips, she smiles wickedly. “I’m more than sure.” Shepard pulls him lower until she can kiss him again, tongue darting into his mouth while she drinks his little moans greedily. Breaking the kiss, she pushes him away enough to look into his eyes, enjoying the heated gaze he was giving her. “Do you mind if we move the little party to my quarters? As much as I want you to fuck me against every solid surface of the ship, I will prefer to have my time with you the first time.”

 

With a deep growl that makes her shiver, he wraps an arm around her and sits back, dragging her with him. Without any effort, he stands up from the ground, with her wrapped around his upper body. “Let’s get moving then. Your quarters had enough surfaces to satisfy me for the night, Lola.” He grabs his previously abandoned t-shirt from the table before moving to the elevator, with her clinging to her body like a lifesaver. The door opened without them calling for it, and James knew that EDI has been looking, and blushed a bit before stepping inside and forgetting about it as soon as Shepard raises herself in his arms and kiss him senseless until he pins her against the wall with more force than necessary. “Me vuelves loco. Stop that, or I will have my way with you here and now.”

 

She lets her head fall back, a mischievous grin on her face, “You are no fun, Mister Vega.” The beep signalling they have reached the top floor of the ship puts an end to their conversation. James steps outside the elevator, walking decidedly to the door of her quarters, pushing the control of it with her ass and making her laugh with the gesture. 

 

As soon as he walks into the room, the door closes behind him, locking itself. They really need to talk with EDI before she talks with Joker. But his brain stops thinking about it as soon as she nips his neck. He pins her against the cold wall of the aquarium, startling the fishes inside and making her gasp when her heated skin touches it. “Minx.”

 

“And you love it.”

 

“Abso-fucking-lutely.” James bites her neck, hard enough to make her moan, before soothing it with his tongue. “Let me show you how much I like it, Lola.” One of his hands slides from her back to grab her breast, the sports bra she wears doing nothing to keep his questing fingers away from her hardened nipple. Her little mewls and shivers only adding fuel to his already roaring fire. Freeing her breast, he gives her some space, “Clothes off, Commander.”

 

She chuckles softly, before grabbing the hem of her tank top and sliding it up, “Already ignoring the chain of command, huh? I like the way you think, Lieutenant.” Her upper body lays in front of him, almost bare, the only garment between him and her skin is the little sports bra, and he points at it with an inquisitive brow, making her roll her eyes before taking it off too. As soon as her breasts are free from the elastic band, James’s mouth captures a nipple, making her moan loudly even before the bra touches the floor. He is keeping her with his hips and an arm around her waist, and when she arches her back to welcome his advances, he takes it gladly, nipping the hardened numb, lapping it, pulling it with his lips. Her moans grow in volume, and he smiles to himself, turning his attention to the other breast while he uses his free hand to continue tormenting the first one. 

 

The sound of her voice, the taste of her skin and sweat, the heat of her body, everything is making James’ blood boil, and he needs to take her soon, or he will explode. Leaving the nipples at last, he trails a wet line of kisses to her neck, biting her again, hard, until she breathes his name. His tongue is working in the reddened skin, easing the pain, “As much as I want to fuck you to the next week against the aquarium, I need to taste you. There will be time to check the rest of the walls later.” She can feel the little shiver running up and down her back when she whispers _‘yes’_. Securing her against his body, he steps back from the aquarium and gets down to the lower level, stopping just beside the bed. She lets his waist go, lowering her legs and kneeling in the bed when he slides her down. With a wicked grin, she closes the distance to his body, kissing his abs, licking the sweat on his skin, hands moving to grab the waist of his pants. He lost the ability to breath for some seconds, while his Lola follows the trail of hair from his chest to his navel, and from it to the line of his trousers, nipping softly the hard muscles there while her hands work in the button and zip of his fatigues. James catches her hands before she can delve inside of his clothes, pinning her wrist behind her back and forcing her to arch her back and look at him. Using the strength of his arms, he moves her until she is lying in the bed, with him at her side and the arms still pinned behind her. His free hand traces the curves of her body, beginning in her head, following the line of her jaw until he reaches the collarbones. His fingers draw a line on her skin, making goosebumps appear under his touch. He passes within the valley of her breast, ignoring them, following an imaginary path that reaches her inner thighs. He draws a circle around her bellybutton, tickling her and enjoying the little sounds she makes. When he reaches the waist of her shorts, he looks into her eyes, looking for her approval, and when she smiles at him lazily, he lowers his face to kiss her while his hands works on the piece of garment, sliding it down with some help from her. He didn’t wait a second more, letting her hands go and moving to cover her body with his. Retracing the previous path followed by his hands, he moves down her body, kissing and nipping whenever he can. Reaching her undies, he kisses her before sliding two fingers under the panties and pulling them down. Once totally naked, he sits on his ankles, hands resting on her thighs, and smiles at her. “You don’t know for how long I dreamed about it, Lola.”

 

Shepard shudders under his gaze, raising her body and leaning on her elbows, “I can imagine. In my case, maybe two days after we meet?”

 

James laugh lowering his body and nesting himself between her legs, kissing the hipbones, “Two days? Dios, I’m losing my touch then.” She kicks his ribs playfully with her knee, earning herself a bite on her leg. “Like we say at home, buen provecho!” He didn’t wait for a second to lower his mouth to her core, lapping her juices greedily. Shepard falls to the bed with a low moan, hands grasping the sheets. He hums against her, the earthy flavour just as he imagined it. One of his hands finds its way to her folders, separating them and giving him better access. James draws soft circles on her clit with the tip of his tongue, before moving lower and delving into her heat, lapping the fluids like a cat and moaning at the taste and feel. Returning his attention to her clit, he enters her with two fingers, making her almost hijacking at the combined sensations. James keeps his tongue and lips working on her clit, lapping it, flattening the tongue to put pressure, sucking it, nipping it softly, while his fingers keep fucking her. He is searching for a sign, an indication of her pleasure, and soon he has what he has been waiting for. A moan, louder than before, escaping her mouth while her back arches enough to break the contact with the sheet almost completely, the inner walls of her canal pulsing and squeezing his fingers. With a silly smile on his face, he keeps working, adding a third finger and enjoying the ragged sounds he elicits from her. Soon, her mewls and gasp change into a loud and breathless _‘James’_. He feels her reaching her peak. Her body tense, her walls almost capture his fingers, but he keeps them moving, in and out, in and out, while his tongue is flattened against her numb, her own tremors and movement enough to keep stimulating her. He keeps the pace until her inner walls loosen their grip on his fingers. Moving away, he kisses her legs to clean part of the juices wetting his chin. “Enjoying yourself, Lola?”

 

Her breathless laugh is like music to his ears. Using all the energy she can muster, she sits back, grabbing his shoulders and forcing him to move up with her, until he is lying over her. “Uh-huh.” Shepard kisses him then, enjoying the flavour of herself on his lips. She is still going down from her highs but the kiss, the feeling of his body against her skin, is fueling her passions again. Forcing them to roll, she straddles him. “My turn.” Before he can say a word, she flares, her full body vibrating with the humming of her powers, making him shudder under her touch. Her fingers follow the hard lines of his chest, fingertips caressing the nipples and making him bite his lower lip to silence his moans. She keeps moving lower, hands reaching the waist of his pants while she kisses his abs. “God, James, you taste even better than in my dreams.” Her deft fingers make a quick work of his pants, lowering them and kicking them away. He lays under her, in his underwear, with a pretty obvious bulge in there, and she can’t fight the grin on her face while she positions herself between his legs. “Oh, and all this is for me? I must have been a very good girl this year!” Before he can give her a retort about her bad sense of humour, she mouthed him over the clothes, the heat of her mouth surrounding the tip of his cock. This time he can’t silence the moan, mixed with her name, her real name, for the first time since they knew one another. She likes it, and with a minx smile on her face, she moves one of her glowing hands to pull down his underwear. The stiff dick twitches under her gaze when she lowers the boxers to free it. She uses the tips of her fingers to trace a line from hilt to tip, the humming of her biotics adding to the sensations. The cock in her hand jumps with every touch, almost like the man under her, who seems to have lost the ability to talk, reduced to some moans and gasp. She turns off her powers, surrounding the tip with her mouth and tasting for the first time the flavour of him. He tries to keep his hips idle, but she is working very hard to make him lost his control. Resting her hands on his thighs, she lowers her head slowly, relaxing her throat, head bobbing until her nose touches his hips.

 

“Dios, Lola. Stop, stop it Janie, stop.”

 

With a pop, she let his cock slide from her mouth, wiping the spit from her chin with the back of her hand. The smile on her face is one of those that can brighten a dark room, and even in the middle of his pleasure haze, he returns the smile, extending his hands and helping her to crawl up until he can kiss her. Their tongues dance slowly inside James’ mouth, while his hands slide up and down her back until he grabs her ass with both hands, squeezing it. She giggles into the kiss, and he uses the distraction to roll them, laying her on her back. Resting his weight on the elbows, he keeps kissing her, letting the passion between them boil slowly, ready to explode. Finally, she can’t take it anymore, and raises her legs, wrapping them around his hips. “Now, Jimmy, I believe you promised to fuck me senseless in this very bed.”

 

James has to chuckle, his Lola is as crazy in bed as she is on the battlefield. Grabbing one of her legs, he fixes it on his arm, resting it on the bed beside her shoulder, and forcing her hips to raise. The other hand guides his cock to her entrance. “And I’m a man of my word, Janie.” Slowly, so painfully slowly, he lets himself slide inside of her heat, making the two of them moan loudly. He keeps the slow rhythm until their hips are joined, keeping himself buried inside of her. They are sharing the few air they can breathe, wholly lost in the feeling of their connection, the rightness of it. Once he feels himself controlled enough to make it good for her, he breaks the kiss, locking his gaze in hers before sliding off from her core, leaving just the tip inside. She mewls at the feeling, head falling back and hands grasping his shoulder blades with force. He thrust inside again, with a quick and hard movement of his hips, making her scream his name when he fills her so suddenly. He is not immune to the feeling, having the hide his face on her shoulder to silence the groan. 

 

For some minutes, James keeps the pace, feeling her body react to him, with little shivers, moans, gasps… He is on the verge but wants to keep it on until she can reach her peak again, wanting to feel her coming undone around him. Luckily for him, she is almost as close as him, because a single change on the angle of her hips makes her shudder, moaning her name when he reaches that secret spot inside of her. Soon, the walls of her core begin to pulse around him, making it even more difficult for him to keep the pace. Raising his upper body as high as possible without changing the angle of his hip, he looks intently into her face. She lays on the pillow, red hair spilling around her head like a fiery halo, eyes closed, mouth opened, “Joder, Lola. You look so damn sexy.” The sound of his voice makes her body react under his eyes, nipples hardening, even more, goosebumps appearing on her skin, the breath catching on her chest. He smiles, a cocky one, before speeding his pace, “Come on, Lola. Look at me. I want to see you come undone.” She opens her eyes, with great effort, and the mix of the feel of his body inside and around her, the sound of his deep voice, the way he is looking at her, the heated gaze… everything pushes her over the cliff of pleasure. Shepard’s orgasm hits her with force, stealing the breath from her chest, and she can swear that her heart stops to beat for some moments before spiking inside her chest. Seeing her reach her peak, listening to his name spill from her lips mixed with a low moan, feeling her inner walls clamping and beating around him is his undoing. With a couple of thrusts more, he buries himself as deep as possible, unloading his balls inside of her. Her name escapes from his lips, mixed with a swear, just before he lowers his mouth to seal it with hers, drinking their last moans of pleasure. Breaking the kiss, at last, he rests his forehead on hers before rolling to one side, still connected with her thanks to the iron grip of her leg. They spend some minutes just looking into one another's eyes, a silly smile on their faces while they catch their breaths. At last, James breaks the silence, moving a hand to cup her face. “What do you say, Lola, I’ve been true to my word?”

 

She basks in the warmth of his hand, happily nudging with him. “I’ll say yes, my dear Jimmy, but if I remember correctly, we talked about fucking me on every surface available. We can cross out the bed…” She closes the distance to his face, kissing him lovingly on the lips, “but there are plenty of places inside this very room I want to try with you.”

 

With a lazy smile on his face, he pulls her closer, and she can feel the hardness returning slowly to the cock inside her, making her giggle before hiding her face in his neck. James kisses the top of her head tenderly, “Don’t worry, Lola. I plan to take you against this aquarium of you in the next ten minutes. But now let me catch my breath, my commanding minx.”

 

She repositions herself more comfortably against his chest, risking sweet kisses to his collarbone from time to time. Suddenly, a little chuckle breaks the silence and moves her away to look into her face, finding her grinning like an idiot. When he raises a brow, she burst into laughs, “I was thinking about the reason I’ve gone to the cargo bay. I wanted to blow some steam and God, Jimmy... you blow my mind with the rest.”

 

He joins her, shaking his head, “Yeah, I like this way of blowing steam… and talking about blowing, let's see if we can scare your poor fishes."


End file.
